


Cockiness (Love It)

by Pink_hair_revolution



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anonymous Sex, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_hair_revolution/pseuds/Pink_hair_revolution
Summary: Songfic: Cockiness (Love It) by RihannaI suggest listening to the song first, reading, then listening againHunk takes Lance to a very... fun club, where he meets the black-haired beautiful stranger.





	Cockiness (Love It)

“God do you ever shut up?” the guy smashed his mouth against Lance’s. It was all tongue and teeth, as he pressed him against the bathroom stall.

Lance smirked as the dark-haired man dropped to his knees in front of him.

**_Suck my cockiness_ **

**_Lick my persuasion_ **

“Are you sure you didn’t pull me into this stall because you liked the sound of my voice?” Lance smirked down at him.

Black-haired beauty already had his mouth around him, eager little fuck, a groan gurgled in the back of his throat.

**_Eat my words and then_ **

**_Swallow your pride down, down_ **

Lance’s hands weaved their way around the man’s head, holding him firmly in place.

“The name’s Lance,” he shoved all the way in. “If I’m gonna be inside you, you should at least know my name.”

_**Place my wants and needs** _

**_Over your resistance_ **

The man’s violet eyes went wide as Lance began fucking his mouth. 

_**And then you come around** _

Lance grinned.

_**You come around** _

And pinched the man’s nose, cutting off his air supply.

_**You come around** _

Holy fuck, it was like sinking into a searing heat.

The man’s hands clenched around Lance’s thighs. His pretty purple eyes started bulging when Lance didn’t let up.

_**I want you to be my sex slave** _

**_Anything that I desire_ **

The man pulled off, coughing and breathing hard, pupils blown wide.

“Fuck me,” he breathed out.

_**Be one with my feminine** _

**_Set my whole body on fire_ **

“With pleasure,” Lance purred.

_**Fair maiden Rihanna gate** _

**_Taking over your empire_ **

Black-haired beauty popped up and crowded into Lance’s space. Their mouths collided with a smack and a moan. Lance had his hands somewhere dirty, he thought, or maybe that was his own stomach. The liquor, and something else, and the stimulation made it kinda hard to think.

The man brought his arms around Lance’s neck and hoisted himself up onto his hips, legs around his back.

“Fuck baby,” Lance whispered between sloppy kisses. “You’re really gonna need to take your pants off or I might die.”

_**She may be the queen of hearts** _

**_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_ **

The man slid his legs back to the ground and frantically pulled at the button of his jeans. It was cute, really. Lance thought maybe if he wasn’t about to pound this boy into the next century, he could take him home and properly bed him. Show him how good he could be for Lance. 

**_No one can do you the way that I do_ **

Lance grabbed at the man’s zipper and pulled his pants around his ankles.

_**Boy I wa-a-ant**_

Oh my god he’s hung.

_**Youuuuuuuuu**_

It was unfair. Because damn, Lance considered himself a top but at the moment he really wanted to be a switch. So he got down on his knees for him.

_**I love it** _

And swallowed the entirety of this man’s length down his throat. 

**_I love it_ **

The man buckled. His knees giving out, crumpling over Lance.

**_I love it when you eat it_ **

And the moan that was torn from his throat went straight to Lance’s dick.

_**Suck my cockiness** _

**_Lick my persuasion_ **

He was lucky, he thought. Lucky to be at that specific bar, at that specific time. He wasn’t gonna come out tonight, but Hunk insisted he needed to relax after the whole mishap in the simulator. Handing him a bright pink pill that Lance popped into his mouth without question.

**_Eat my words and then_ **

**_Swallow your pride down, down_ **

And then this cutie grinded on him, shoving his ass into the deep V of Lance’s pelvis.

“Fuck me,” he whispered into Lance’s neck.

**_Place my wants and needs_ **

**_Over your resistance_ **

And he turned with the music, straddling Lance’s thigh, grinding his erection into Lance’s lap. 

“With pleasure,” Lance had growled back.

_**And then you come around** _

The guy had attacked him. Shoving him into the bathroom stall, fucking his face with his tongue. 

_**You come around** _

“Oh my god,” Lance had moaned. “Look at you kitten, desperate and needy.”

_**You come around** _

“Shut up and fuck me,” the guy had grounded out.

_**I can be your dominatrix** _

**_Just submit to my every order_ **

“Not with that attitude,” Lance had turned him around and grinded his own erection into the back of the man’s ass, rutting for the sake of control.

**_Enter my diamond matrix_ **

**_Devour my golden flower_ **

“Be a good boy and suck me off first,” Lance had smirked at him.

The guy growled and slammed him into the wall, so eager to get what he wanted but not so eager to be demanded into it.

_**Make me your priority** _

**_There's nothing above my pleasure_ **

And now this boy, who so desperately needed to be fucked, was coming in Lance’s mouth.

_**She may be the queen of hearts** _

**_But I'mma be the queen of your body parts_ **

It was intense. The kind of blinding arousal that can only come with success at getting your partner off. The cum pooled in his mouth. Lance would usually swallow, but he had better uses for it.

**_No one can do you_ **

**_The way that I do_ **

He flipped the guy around, forcing him to grab his own ankles. 

_**Boy I wa-a-ant** _

He spit the contents of his mouth into the crease of the man’s ass, catching it with the tip of his dick.

_**Youuuuuuuuu** _

“Fuuuuck,” the guy had moaned as Lance slid in.

_**I love it** _

And pulled all the way out just to slam back in.

_**I love it** _

The stretch and the heat overpowering the dizziness and the need completely.

_**I love it when you eat it** _

Lance set a rough and demanding rhythm. Not to say that the stranger had just taken it. He had slammed back against him, the skin on his ass smacking against Lance’s hips.

_**Homie don't beat it like a bullet** _

**_Beat my drum drum_ **

**_Like a drum line boogie_ **

The man released his ankles and reached back to Lance’s ass. Each sound coming from his mouth was as desperate and filthy as the next. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, honey. So fucking filthy, god fuck you’re amazing.” Lance’s elaborate vocabulary rearing its ugly head. “Kitten damn,” he ground out, when the man heated up and the blush at the base of his neck spread down his back at Lance’s words.

_**Dive head first if you wanna**_

**_Sink to my body_ **

**_Hold me tight mister lover_ **

A string of expletive laced praises poured from Lance’s mouth.

“Holy shit do you ever. shut. up.” the guy ground out, each word was punctuated with a thrust. This boy was testing his patience in more than one way.

_**Do it like I do it** _

**_Like I said_ **

**_Keep it up, boy_ **

**_We can do this all day_ **

“Never,” Lance purred.

_**Be my Harlem** _

**_And my St. Tropez_ **

**_Never found nobody_ **

**_That will do it this way_ **

The man pulled off of Lance and spun into his chest. He ground his mouth into Lance’s as he hoisted his ass back onto Lance’s hips. The kisses were open-mouthed and dirty, something Lance desperately needed.

The man lined Lance up and slammed his ass down.

_**No one can do you** _

**_The way that I do_ **

Fuck.

_**Boy I wa-a-ant** _

The stall door flew open. The surprise and shock causing Lance’s orgasm to blindside him.

“Lance what the fuck.” was that Hunk?

_**Youuuuuuuuu** _

He’s blind, he swears. There’s only white and fireworks and liquor and sweat. He looks down to see his own release mixed with the stranger’s, spilling down his thighs. 

“Lance, we gotta fuckin go, the cops are raiding the place.” Hunk looked away, a bright red blush engulfing his face. “Move I gotta flush this.” he pushed the two aside, their hips still attached.

_**I love it**_

“Wait no,” the stranger slurred and grabbed Hunk’s hand, only to pluck a single pink pill from the baggy and pop it into his mouth.

“Are you fucking crazy man! The cops are right outside!” Hunk dumped the contents of the bag down the toilet and flushed. “Lance let’s go.”

_**I love it** _

“Got it,” he slurred, pulling out and wiping himself on the other man. “I’m sure I’ll see you again,” Lance put the man’s legs down, situated himself, and dropped an open-mouth kiss to the random’s lips.

_**I love it when you eat it** _

It was filthy. It was hard to leave it.

_**I love it** _

Lance brushed himself off, the man falling to the floor, obviously dazed.

_**I love it** _

“The name’s Keith,” he slurred to the floor. Lance and Hunk were gone by the time the cops slammed the bathroom door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://prettypinkpotent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
